Choosing
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: Our shota Len is unaware that two of the other vocaloids are in love with him. But in the end, will he really be able to choose? Piko/Len/Mikuo Len sandwich!  Shounen-ai, on request for a good friend- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**It's pure fluffiness. No hardcore yaoi. Besides... I'm not TOO much of a yaoi fangirl yet at least. Anyways. This is my first fanfic for shounen-ai, so please go easy on me!**

**AND REVIEW. REVIEW! Be like Nike- JUST DO IT!**

**...**

**Not too sure why I wrote that. But whatever! This is on request for a friend's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**And YOU better review too... **

**Enjoy!**

**~KiramekiUtau**

The two vocaloids, Kagamine Rin and Len walked hand in hand to school. They were identical twins, both having blond hair and being short. The girl, Rin had a bow in her hair. Len had a tiny ponytail in his hair. As they walked, they were talking about the silliest things as they normally would. That is, until they were interrupted by a distant cry.

"LEN!" The voice came from far away.

Len looked behind him, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Eh? Len-kun?" Rin asked, stopping as well. "Why are we stopping?"

"Ah, well... I thought I just heard my name..." Len said, confused.

"I didn't hear anything." Rin commented.

"I'm probably just hearing things. I didn't get much sleep last night." Len said wearily, massaging his throbbing temples.

Rin rolled her eyes. "That report is due next week. You didn't have to do it all last night, baka-nii."

"Yeah, well." He smiled. "I wanted to get a good mark."

Rin shrugged, and grabbed his hand as they continued to walk.

"LEN!" It was two voices now, and closer.

Len and Rin both stopped this time.

"Did you...?" Len asked, looking at Rin.

"Yeah, I did. Could it...?" Horror and annoyance showed on her face. "Aw, not _again_..." Rin groaned.

"Why, what-" Len got cut off as he felt an arm around his neck, and and someone gave him a noogie.

"What the hell-" Len choked out, trying to pull the arm off.

Rin groaned again. "Seriously? What is it with you two and molesting my brother so early in the morning?"

"Hey! We're not _molesting_ him! We're just very good friends!" The tall boy with teal hair said, not releasing his arm from Len's neck.

"It seems like you are, Mikuo." Another boy walked up to them, this boy had grayish-white hair. He looked nonchalant, as he usually did.

"Shut up, Piko!" Mikuo yelled at him, red tinting his cheeks slightly. "I am _not _doing any of that!"

"You are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are."

"No I'm not!"

As their conversation went on, Rin getting increasingly annoyed, she noticed that Len's face was changing colour; from his normal complexion to red, and then to blue, and finally to purple...

An anger mark appeared on Rin's cheek. "STOP BOTHERING LEN-KUN!" She yelled, and they both stopped. She slapped Mikuo's arm, which caused him to flinch and let go of Len. She dragged Len away. Mikuo and Piko both exchanged a look.

"Jeez, those two never change!" Rin muttered. _They do this every other day. It's so annoying. They act as if they're in _love_ with Len-kun or something..._ And then Rin gasped. _Wait a minute here. In love? That would make so much sense! Considering that Len-kun is the adorable shota in the picture... those two could be the 'seme' of the pairing!_ She thought, ideas forming in her head.

_But then again, I may be wrong. I think I've been reading too much manga._ She thought warily. She heard footsteps behind her.

"No way..." She said under her breath.

"Rin-chan! Let's all walk to school together!" Mikuo said enthusiastically.

"Yep, sounds like a good idea." Piko said nonchalantly.

"Argh, _fine_. But you're not touching Len-kun again." Rin said in a low threatening voice.

Len sweatdropped. "Aha, it's okay, Rin-nee..."

Rin turned towards him. "No way, it's not okay." She said strictly.

Len waved his arms in front of his face. "O-Okay, okay!"

Rin smiled. "Good! Let's go!" Rin and Len walked hand in hand again, and Len shot an apologetic look to the two depressed-looking boys.

Once they arrived at Aomori High, many _Kyaa!_s and _IT'S THEM!_s greeted them as they walked in.

"Eh? Miku-nee and Kaito-nii are late... so are the others." Rin said, confused.

Len shrugged. "Maybe they're already inside."

"Yeah, but Miku-nee said that she and Kaito-nii would walk here together, and they'd meet me-"

"WHAT?" Mikuo said in a threatening voice. An ominous aura surrounded him. "Shion? And Miku-chan? _Together?_ When did this happen?"

Len and Rin sweatdropped, wheras Piko still managed to be nonchalant.

"Ehe, well. They'd planned something, so.. I needed to talk to them about something, though..."

"Yeah, well- oomph!" Len started.

Rin whipped around. "Len, are you okay?" She yelled, along with Mikuo. Piko just walked towards him and helped him up. Len was red in the face for falling down in front of everyone.

"Are you okay?" Piko asked gently.

"I-I'm fine." Len muttered.

As the fangirls watched the little scene unfolding in front of them, they could not suppress it any longer.

"KYAA! LEN-KUUUUN~" They all screamed, flocking him. The same thing soon happened to Piko, as well as Mikuo.

_Well, there's no use getting to him now..._ Rin thought. She tried to sneak away unnoticed, but to no avail. The boys came at her too. _I think I should just stop trying... _ Rin thought annoyedly, and put on her signature smile as she talked to them, the fifteen minutes before class started.

Mikuo_ finally_ managed to get out of the crowd of girls. He was almost at the door, when he bumped into someone.

"Oof!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- I didn't see where I was-"

"_Nii-san?_" The girl asked.

Mikuo looked at her properly. "Miku-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well..." She said, getting up and dusting off her uniform. "Me and Rin-"

"And what's this about you and Shion...?" Mikuo said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ahahaha..." She laughed nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She also turned a shade of pink.

"Well." Mikuo muttered. "You could have at least told me. I mean, I'm your brother, right?"

"Yep!" Miku said cheerfully, and as they were about to leave, a hand on Mikuo's shoulder stopped them.

Mikuo turned around and saw his science teacher shooting him a stern look.

"Uniform infraction, Hatsune." He said, his voice clipped. "Tie is too loose."

Mikuo looked at his tie. "Oi, that's not fair! Sense-"

"No buts."

"But I didn't-"

"No buts! Principals office at lunch today. Be there." He said, and with that, the teacher walked off.

"Jeez, that old geezer..." Mikuo muttered. Miku kind of stiffled a laugh, and they were on their way.

Mikuo started thinking about how Piko had gone immdediately to Len's side and helped him up. _Len could have picked himself up. _He though, kind of irked. _He's not a little kid anymore. _Within seconds, Mikuo realized that he was jealous. But of what?

_That doesn't make any sense! What would I be jealous about? Yes, Piko helped Len! But that's a good thing! And Len was red in the face too. Was that because Piko was picking him up? GAH, what does this have to do with _me_? But I have to admit, Len did sortakindamaybe look cute- WHOA. Stop _right _there, Hatsune Mikuo._ Mikuo's thoughts were starting to horrify him._ What is with those thoughts?_

"Nii-san."

_That's not possible! NO WAY! No! And Len's probably not like that either..._

"NII-SAN!"

_Shut up, stupid mind! What's going on with you today? But... maybe..._

"Nii-san, yesterday this pervert was stalking me..."

"WHAT?" Mikuo snapped back into reality.

"Finally." Miku sighed. "You looked so out of it. You made a series of odd faces, so I had to snap you out of it.

"Oh. You lied. Phew." He said. "I made odd faces? What do you mean?"

"Well, first you had an irritated face, and then an angry face. Followed by a jealous face, and a kind of dreamy face. After that, there was a what-the-hell-? face, and a what-am-I-thinking? face. And then came the stop-thinking-that-! face, and then..."

"Right, right, I get it." Mikuo said, blushing.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yep!" Mikuo said, giving her an absolute zero smile.

_Yeah... something's definately wrong..._ Miku thought, sweatdropping. Then she spotted Rin, Piko, and Len coming towards them.

"Oh, Nii-san! Look! It's Piko-kun, Rin-chan, and Len-ku-" Mikuo turned red, and pulled her through the door and let them pass by.

"Nii-san?" Miku asked.

"What?" Mikuo whispered.

"Why are we hiding?"

"Because."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Oh.. sorry. I probably surprised you like that..." Mikuo muttered.

"Why? At the very mention of Len-kun's name, you-" She gasped. It all clicked. In fact, she'd been seeing things this way for a while now, even when Mikuo was unaware...

Mikuo facepalmed.

"No. No _way_!" She exclaimed. "Are you serious?" She asked, her hands on her tiny waist.

"I-I'm not really sure..." He said, his face turning more red, if that was possible.

"Gah..."

Mikuo winced, waiting for her shout of disapproval.

"GAH! Oh my God! This is just like what's in manga!" She said, her eyes shining like stars, a determined look in them. "Where the two guys fight over the girl... in this case it's Len-kun. But Len-kun is so cute, gender doesn't matter!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mikuo said skeptically.

"I mean, think about! It's always with two guys! You and Piko are fighting for Len-kun!"

"Wait a minute-"

"Oh jeez. I'm going to get late to class. Gambate, Nii-san! You can win! Definately!" As Miku ran off, Mikuo slumped against the ground, dumbstruck.

"What the hell was that all about...? I thought for sure she was going to yell at me. Wait, I just admitted it! WHAT THE HECK? I'm so confused..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He sighed once more and decided to join his class.

_**AT LUNCH**_

Miku straightened up his uniform and prepared for punishment as he slowly opened the door of the office. When he opened it, what he saw was unexpected.

"R-RIN-CHAN? What are you doing here?" He stuttered. _Her resemblance to her brother is really... STOP IT!_

Rin had her legs on the table and she was slumped against the back of the swively chair. When Mikuo spoke, she directed her bored look towards him.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I got in trouble for texting in class..." She shrugged. "Really, what can you say?"

Mikuo shrugged as well and sat on one of the waiting chairs. He tapped his foot imaptiently as he waited for the teacher to come, and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"Well... why are _you_ here?" Rin asked him suddenly, bored out of her mind.

"Me? Oh, um, uniform infraction." He rolled his eyes. "My tie was loose. God damn the science teacher."

"Mm, yeah." Mikuo was growing more and more aware that this conversation was getting a bit awkward. He and Rin had used to talk a lot, but today, she was being really distant.

"Say, I was wondering, about Len-" Rin stopped when she saw Mikuo's face flush slightly, almost unnoticeably red. _Almost_ unnoticeable. She tapped her finger on her chin, and got an idea.

"_Say, I should practise my English now._" Rin said in English.

Mikuo blinked. _Huh? English? _"Huh? English?"

"_Yes, sense- I mean the _teacher_ says that my English isn't as good as my Japanese._" She snorted. "_I mean, what do you expect? English isn't my native tongue, of course my Japanese is better..._"

Mikuo chuckled, slightly nervous. "Y-Yeah, that's true, right?"

"_Mhm. Anywas, Mikuo, do you still have that manga I LENt you?"_

Mikuo looked at her and flushed a bit red. He could have sworn that he heard Len's name in that sentence. Rin, unfortunately, noticed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right! That one. Er, yeah. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"_Okay, that is good._" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to talk properly in English. _"Hmm... I think I should get some colour contact LENses..."_ She muttered, eyeing Mikuo for his reaction.

Mikuo's only reaction was turning a bit more red. At that, Rin finally broke. She giggled a bit.

"I see, I see. I see what's going on." She said, continuing to laugh, switching back to Japanese.

"E-Eh?" Mikuo stuttered.

She got up and walked over to Mikuo, patting him on the shoulder. "I totally understand. I mean, don't you think that Len-kun is the most adorable twin brother out there?" She asked him.

Mikuo's face flushed crimson. "Wh-what's with the sudden question?"

"Aw, you're so cute! Tee-hee, I can totally see this happening." Rin laughed. "I have _got_ to see Miku-nee about this..." She grinned at Mikuo, and began walking towards the door, leaving Mikuo awestruck. Before she left, she turned around and stopped.

"Oh, and, tell the baka principal that I left because he took too long to arrive! Also, be ready for a surprise tomorrow!" She waved and left.

Mikuo stared after her for a second, before snapping back into focus. "Wait! Rin-chan! Whaddaya mean, _surprise_?"

Rin turned around and sweatdropped. "There's a reason it's called a surprise. Meaning I'm not gonna tell you whether you like it or not. You'll see. Bye!" She ran off.

"Damn it!" Mikuo exclaimed, and sighed. _So then, it's been confirmed. I do... like Len that way then? But we're both... _ He sighed. _Even if it would never work, I guess I would still love him. After all, love is about the feeling and not gender or age... But Piko likes him in that way too, right? Damn him, I'll definately win.._

He turned completely red. _Gah! I have to stop getting flustered after thinking about these things! Besides, Len might not be headed in that direction! Well, all I can do is see the outcome of everything..._

_**LATER ON**_

Len gritted his teeth as his shota self tried to play basketball along with everyone else. But it simply wasn't working. He wasn't tall enough, let alone skilled enough. He kept tripping. Even over a flat surface. The only thing that he could proudly say he was good at was singing.

_But it's still not fair!_ Len said, biting his lip. _I'm a mere 5'4 while they're all 5'8... God, I feel so damn short! No, I'm not short! I can't let myself think that way!_

He furrowed his eyebrows, and tried shooting again. The basketball fell two feet short of the net. Len groaned in frusteration. _Argh! So frusterating! I'm NOT a shota like everyone says I am!_

"Aww, poor Kagamine! Trying to shoot at the net. Failing miserably!" The other guys came up to Len.

"Hey." Len growled.

"Don't worry." One of the guys, Kenji, said, ruffling the blonde boy's hair. "You'll get better... some day." They all laughed.

"Yeah, you _are_ pretty short!"

"Aha, that's true!"

"A shota too!"

An anger mark appeared on Len's cheek. "I'm not short. AND I'M NOT A SHOTA EITHER!" He yelled, and punch them.

Kenji laughed, being the victim of the punches. They were effective, but there was no way Kenji would show him. "Now, now. That hurts a bit. Jeez, I'm sorry, it's just a joke!"

"Hmph." Len said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, the boys started to feel uneasy. "No really, we're really sorry..." One of them said.

"It-it's okay."

The boys started to sweat, and began to look increasingly depressed. "OUR APOLOGIES! WE'RE REALLY SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" They yelled, and bowed to Len.

Len looked at them, surprised. "Er.. I already said it was okay..."

Two of the bowing boys began to whisper each other.

"Are those two still watching?"

The other looked up, and ducked his head quickly. "YES! They are! Run for it!" And they all began to run.

What Len didn't see was Mikuo and Piko, the aura around them screaming murder and threat. Once the boys were gone, Piko and Mikuo exchanged a glance, and practically talked to each other with their eyes.

_You realized too, did you Mikuo?_

_Yes. Yes I did._

_Haha, give up already._

_Haha, no way in hell._

Electricity zapped between them, and Len finally turned around. "Oh, you guys! What's up? I don't get those guys... running away so suddenly." He shrugged, and the bell rang, signifying that school was over. Len's face lit up.

"Say, can we get ice cream?"

"Sure! Just follow me!" Mikuo said, grabbing his hand, and walking in one direction.

"I'm afraid you're going in the wrong direction, _Mikuo_. The ice cream store happens to be that way."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"It isn't!"

"It is."

"Look, Piko..."

As the two continued with their arguement, they stretched Len both ways. Len sweat dropped. _This is really odd..._ He thought, feeling kind of awkward. _Oh well. It's nice to see that my friends are how they always are. Fighting. As usual._

He smiled to himself.

**And the surprise... what of it?**

The next day, all of the vocaloids came to school. Half wore one t-shirt, and half wore another. Mikuo gawked, and even Piko looked surprised to see what was on the t-shirts.

Rin grinned, wearing a _Go Mikuo-nii!_ t-shirt. "Surprise!" She laughed. Especially at his expression.

"Does everyone know now...?" Piko asked, bewildered.

"Looks like it..." Mikuo said, his mouth still hanging wide open.

Len saw the t-shirts. "Oh, they looks so cool! I wanna wear one!" He said, a determined look on him. He grabbed both the t-shirts. And then hesitated.

Not sure on whether to choose Piko's t-shirt or Mikuo's t-shirt.

Piko and Mikuo both realized Len's dilemma.

"Well, what are ya waiting for Len? Go ahead and choose! After all, you can't wear _two_ t-shirts..." Mikuo said, looking overly cheerful.

"U-Um..." Len stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows. Rin laughed again, along with Miku.

"That's right, Len. So which will it be?" Piko said to Len, giving Mikuo a frighteningly cold smile.

"I-I..." Len said, not sure which.

"CHOOSE!" They both exclaimed.

"I-I choose... I choose... I choose..." Len said, flushing a deep red. Not knowing how to answer, he broke into a run.

"He's running!" Mikuo yelled.

"Get him!" Piko yelled.

And with that the vocaloids chased him around the school, everyone feeling just a little more refreshed.

**Well... my first shounen-ai kind of fic. I have no idea how that went. Good? Bad? Terrible? Depressing? No humour?**

**...**

**I think I'm demoralizing myself here. Aha. I think this is what summer school is doing to me. Yeah, I know, summer school sucks.**

**Well, I **_**did**_** try my best! Right? Please review! And give me feedback, critisism, and whatnot!**

**My writing always improves after that ^^**

**Hai, hai. I'll be going now. Matashita, ne?**

**~KiramekiUtau**


End file.
